Currently Untitled
by Miss x Massacre
Summary: I never wanted it to end like this. Us, we…we were so good in the beginning. So strong, and I swore we could withstand anything, anything and everything. I never lied to her, I never cheated, but somehow it all got snatched from under me.... Jommy
1. authors note

_Currently Untitled_

**Author's Note**: I know I should be updating other stories, but I'm having fresh ideas pop out of nowhere. This fiction is a mix of my old story, Now & Then and other ideas that sprouted while watching the movie '_Eastern Promises_' with Viggo Mortinsen and Naomi Watts – I suggest it if you like violent mob movies.

This takes place in the early 1960's in Philadelphia.

It begins off with first person narrative then moves to third person narrative – sort of how gossip girl is done, from outsiders perspective as if watching. It's not confusing on those grounds, though the prologue narrative is. In the beginning it's like the narrator is being interviewed, and it may be vague at first but it'll explain itself out with time.

This won't be updated very often, only when the inspiration hits. If it happens to be back to back days then so be it. I would like feed back, constructive criticism is always welcome.

Below are the list of main characters and ages. The Instant Star characters belong to their respective owners, and I own all others. Other characters that show up later belong to me.

Thomas "Tommy" Quincy, 19.  
Judith "Jude" Harrison, 18.  
Sandra "Sadie" Davies, 21.  
Lori Matthews, 19.  
Margaret "Meg" Harrison, 15.  
James "Jack" Pryor, 19.  
Julie "Jules" Monroe, 20.  
Katerena "Kat" Quincy, 18.

The next chapter is a short prologue then first chapter.

Read and Review please?


	2. Prologue & The Sighting

**Author's Note: **I don't own the songs 'Come A little bit closer' by Roy Orbinson or 'Dancing In The Streets' by Martha & The Vandella's.

**Prologue**

I never wanted it to end like this. Us, we…we were so good in the beginning. So strong, and I swore we could withstand anything, anything and everything. I never lied to her, I never cheated, but somehow it all got snatched from under me.

The people I thought I could trust stabbed me in the back. Everything that I knew, that I believed in turned out to be a complete lie. Life is what you make, or so I've heard. I've made a complete mess out of mine – and I just hope my daughter doesn't make the same mistake. Then again, that is part her child and there was always a good head on her shoulders. I know that'll carry on to her.

That night I walked in, I didn't know what'd happen. I never expected this to happen, I should've stopped him, shielded her. Worst part is…they don't believe me.

Blame my weakness, yes, but you'll never know the guilt I am pushing on myself.

They were things I could never tell her, things I wanted to but never could. It would've risked my life, as well as hers. Though that really doesn't matter anymore does it? My heads as good as gone now, so I guess I should just start my story at the beginning.

**Chapter One: The Sighting**

It was the summer of 1963, hottest one on record and there was one place everyone normally convened: Bert's Diner. They had the best milkshakes, and they had air conditioning. Major plus. Everyone would come and hang out – their differences not mattering to anyone. We all just enjoyed the atmosphere and of course the jukebox. The best records were always spinning.

That day it was packed to the max, the empty space near the front were filled with kids dancing to the music. Tommy was in the back with his friends Jack, Brian, and Tim. They all sat in the back booth, girls surrounding their table as they ate and chatted oblivious to their company. Brenda, the little sister of one of Tommy's many many friends, stood at the table biting her lip and smiling at Tommy in admiration. Tommy finally noticed her presence and turned to look at her. She giggled nervously, exposing her mouth of metal and he fished in his pocket emerging with a nickel that he pressed into her palm. "Play something good." He said before turning back to the conversation with his friends.

He watched as Brenda made her way to the jukebox, feeding it the nickel and flipping through the records then selecting one. A soft guitar picking began, playing a few notes before a voice joined in. '_in a little café just t he other side of the border,_' Tommy's ears perked up at the lyrics, this was one of his favorite songs. Always referring to himself as the narrator of the song. He was cocky, sure, but he had reason to be. '_She was sitting there giving me looks that make my mouth water_.' His eyes scanned the diner juniors and seniors mostly filled the booths, with the sophomores and freshman in the front. They weren't high school students, but the boys never remembered a day without going to Bert's. It was tradition. '_So I started walking her way, she belonged to that man Jose_.'

The jingling of the doorbell made his eyes dart in that direction, just in time to see her enter. She was beautiful, blonde hair tied up in a ponytail with a yellow sundress on. '_And I knew, yes, I knew I should leave then I heard her say – aye_,' Tommy's eyes widened as he seen her pure blue eyes, he then believed in true love. He turned around in the booth, grabbing the shoulder of his brunette sister Katerena, who sat in the booth directly behind him. She whipped around, her flipped brown hair brushing by his face. "What?" she asked, her attention more on the boys at her table. '_Come a little bit closer you're my kind of man, so big and so strong. Come a little closer, I'm all alone and the night is so long_.' He nodded his head in the direction of the girl who just entered as she made her way to one of the tables near the top of the stairs that led to the booths. "Who's that girl?" he whispered, his eyes darting from her to Katerena.

"That's Judith Harrison. Most people call her Jude or Liz because of her middle name. She's the minister's daughter, though she doesn't act like It." she said nonchalantly. "Don't think about it, Tommy. She's out of your league." With that she turned back around, smiling sweetly to the suitors gazing at her. Tommy sighed deeply, resettling back in his seat and staring at Judith as she took a seat with some girlfriends. '_We started to dance, in my arms she felt so inviting_.' Jack and Brian sat discussing their ex-high school's football team and how they were on a losing streak. '_And I couldn't resist just ah one little kiss, so exciting_.'

"If we were on the team, we'd be creaming those suckers from South Philly." Jack said, slamming his fist down on the table looking over at Tommy. "Right, Tommy?"

'_Then I heard the guitar player say: Vamoose, Jose's on his way_!'

Of course, Tommy didn't hear him and his eyes stayed glued on the girl before Jack socked him in his arm. "Hey, are you listening?" he asked, looking in the direction Tommy was to see what was so interesting. "What's so…" he stopped seeing who and what Tommy was looking at. "Oh, well. Go talk to her, stud." He said, pushing his shoulder slightly. '_And I knew, yes, I knew I should run but then I heard her say – aye'_

Tommy shook his head, looking at him for a moment before looking back at Judith. "It's not that easy." He said lowly, picking up a fry from the plate in the middle of the table and popping it in his mouth. "From Kat's perspective, I'm out of her 'league'." He raised his fingers, making air quotes. '_Come a little bit closer, you're my kind of man, so big and so strong. Come a little bit closer, I'm all alone and the night is so long_.'

Jack laughed loudly, and shook his head. "Who cares what Kat says? Has she ever talked to the blonde beauty? I think not." He said, not giving Tommy the chance to register the question. "Go ahead. You know you want to." Tommy stayed quiet, tapping his foot with the musical break. Maybe he'd ask her to dance. That's what girls of this era liked, dancing. American Bandstand, dancing, music, boys, and God. Top five things most interesting to a girl. If Tommy was around, then boys would be number one.

'_When the music stopped, when I looked the café was empty. Then I heard Jose say, man you know you're in trouble plenty_.'

Suddenly as if God shined a light on his coiffed head, an idea came to mind. Reaching in the pockets of his leather jacket searching for a nickel, and after finding one he stood up and made his way to the jukebox. '_So I dropped my drink from my hand, and through the window I ran_.' All eyes were on him as he strutted through the juniors/seniors section, down the steps, through the lower classmen area, to the front of the store with the jukebox. He fed the machine the nickel, flipping through the 45's, reading through the titles. His eyes finally landed on one and Katerena's voice played over in his head. 'And as I rode away, I could hear her say to Jose -'

"**It's a great song, I like it, I really like it. It's got a great beat, and it's danceable.**"

With her being a regular on American Bandstand, it gave him musical outlook. Not that he liked a lot of the mainstream music. Pressing the two buttons, he watched as it was lifted from its spot and placed on the record player inside of the jukebox. As soon as the needle hit the vinyl, music projected from the machine. '_Calling out around the world, are you ready for a brand new beat?_' He snapped his fingers as he made his way back up the stairs to his booth. Except as he passed by Judith's table, he stopped and locked eyes with Jack. '_Summer's here and the time is right, for dancing in the street_!'

Jack lifted his eyebrow, as if to challenge Tommy and in return, Tommy nodded his head. He didn't notice that all the girls were already staring at him. '_They're dancing in Chicago…down in New Orleans._' They were whispering behind their hands about his bad boy past, and how cute he was even though. He turned on his heel, facing the table Judith sat at and walked a bit closer. '_In New York City…All we need is music, sweet music!_' Smiling genuinely, he leaned his palms on the edge of the table. The smell of his Old Spice filled their nostrils, and they all giggled nervously at his presence. All that is, except for Judith. '_There'll be music everywhere! There'll be swingers swinging, and records playin'. Dancing in the street_.' She was unfazed by his physique, and she turned her pure blue eyes up to look into his ocean blue ones. Her breath caught in her throat as she got lost in his eyes, and she felt her heart thump from inside her summer dress.

'_Ohh, it doesn't matter what you wear. Just as long as you are there_!'

Tommy smiled even wider, his eyes crinkling up a bit and his mouth opened to reveal his pearly white teeth. "Hi." He said softly. "I was wondering…would you like to dance?"

'_So c'mon every guy grab a girl! Everywhere around the world, there'll be dancing in the_ - '

Judith broke their stare to look back at her friends, wondering if she should say yes. She knew he'd been looking at her when he sat with his friends, and how he'd asked his sister – who she knew from Home Economics – who she was. What she didn't know is how hard she'd fall if she said yes, or of the pain she'd experience if she said no. "Uh, you know what?" she said, standing up. "I'd -"


	3. Going After Her

**Author's Note**: Thank you to the **ONE** person who reviewed, though it got a high amount of hits. I would like reviews; I like to know what you guys are thinking. It helps me take the stories different places.

I decided that I'm gonna switch between POV's, so half remembering and then back to present. Just like how now and then was done – but much better. At least I hope so.

I don't own 'Runaround Sue' by Dion & the Belmont's, 'My Guy' by Mary Wells, The Corleone Family, and The Grand Theatre – that was an old theatre around where I live, nor do I own American Bandstand. JJ, Beth, Meg, and Mrs. Pryor belong to NBC studios.

I do however own Bert's Diner, The Wet Nipple, Katerena, Brian, and Tony.  
Review, please?!

---

Judith broke their stare to look back at her friends, wondering if she should say yes. She knew he'd been looking at her when he sat with his friends, and how he'd asked his sister – who she knew from Home Economics – who she was. What she didn't know is how hard she'd fall if she said yes, or of the pain she'd experience if she said no. "Uh, you know what?" she said, standing up. "I'd -"

Just as Judith was about to give her answer, her supposed boyfriend Vincent Spiederman walked up the stairs in his glory and letterman jacket – he was on the polo team – a wide grin on his face. He'd never had a thing for Tommy after grade four when Spied had failed. "Judith." He said, stopping at the top of the steps watching as she held her hands inches above Tommy's. "We were supposed to meet for the movies ten minutes ago, the show's starting in twenty minutes." His voice was kind of whiny, like he'd been rehearsing. His gaze went from Judith's shocked face, to Tommy's tightening one. His green eyes seemed to be observing, analyzing, _and boring_ into him. Vincent was not one of the best guys, but Judith went with him to please her father; something she did very often.

"Vincent." She said curtly, turning on her head to face him. A pressed smile spread across her face and she opened her mouth to object, but Vincent just in time grabbed her hand and pulled her down the steps. "C'mon Judith." He said as they made their way down the steps. A brunette and a blonde got up and followed after her, their flats scuffing against the linoleum with haste, leaving Tommy dumbfounded. With the jingle of the doorbell, acknowledging their departure, a new record was chosen.

'_Here's my story, sad but true. It's about girl that I once knew…she took my love then ran around with every single…guy…in town_.'

Two seconds ago, he was near arms length away from dancing with the girl of his recent – very recent – dreams. His shoulders slumped, pushing his way back to his booth. Flopping down next to Jack, he heard the loud whispers of the people surrounding him. He flipped up the collar of his leather jacket, trying to drown out the sounds. He tried focusing on the song, hoping Dion & the Belmont's distracted him enough until they were onto the next place, only to realize that it reminded him of his ex-wife, Sandra, who insisted on being called Sadie.

'_Ah, I should have known it from the very start. This girl will leave me with a broken heart, now listen people what I'm telling you_…'

Behind him Katerena hopped up hastily throwing her sweater over her shoulders, not bothering to slip her arms through. '_A-keep away from-a Runaround Sue._' She buttoned up the top button, and stood at Tommy's table. "Tommy." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Stop being so…sad. Trust me, you'll see her again." She smoothed her skirt and ruffled her short curly hair. "Fate has its way. Bandstand calls, darling." She said ruffling Tommy's coif. She leaned over and kissed Jack quickly before running down the stairs and out the door with four of her other friends who were on their way to bandstand as well.

'_I miss her lips and the smile on her face. The touch of her hair and this girl's warm embrace_. '

Jack shook his head, licking his lips. "That sister of yours," he started, but Tommy cut him off. "Is not gonna be some toy for you, Jack. I seen how you treated girls in high school…you're not going to do that with my sister." He reinforced, pointing his finger at him.

Jack held up his hands in defense, shaking his head. "Your sister is very different from the rest." He said spreading his arms across the back of the booth with his eyes on the door she just left from.

'_So if you don't wanna cry like I do. A-keep away from-a Runaround Sue_.'

Tommy shook his head, turning around in time as Sadie plopped down beside Brian. "Jack, Brian." She said, waving then turning to Tommy. "Long time, no see Quincy." She said, grabbing a fry from his plate and putting it in her mouth.

Tommy nodded in acknowledgement, glad their three months of wedded misery was over. He didn't know what he seen in her, but he was glad Tony talked him out of it. '_Whoa…Whoa, ohh…She like to travel around. Yeah, she'll love you and put you down._' As she chattered on about her new employment at 'The Wet Nipple', a new bar on the east side of town, Jack noticed Tommy's feigned interest and his longing stare towards the door.

Leaning his head to the side right, he looked between the table and Tommy. "Since when does Tommy Quincy let girls walk away?" he asked, smiling at Sadie as she laughed with the rest of the table at her lame attempt at a pun.

'_So people let me put you wise – Sue goes outside with other guys!_''

Tommy shrugged lightly, frowning a bit. "Since," he sighed. "I don't know."

"Then what're you waiting for?" he asked, nudging his shoulder forward slightly. "Go get 'er."

Tommy looked over at Jack, knowing fully well why this was his best friend, smiling widely. '_Here's the moral and the story from that guy who knows. I fell in love and my love still grows._' They did they're handshake before he stood up and smoothed his hair back. "See ya' later, JJ." He said running down the steps, whistling to the music. Girls gushed as he walked past them, but he of course did not realize. '_Ask any fool that she ever knew. They'll say_ -' he walked out the door just as the song finished.

Tommy jingled his keys as he walked towards his shiny black Mustang, he run his hand across the back in adoration, hissing as he felt the heat. He slid into the leather seats, thanking himself for remembering to wear jeans and not the dorky shorts his stepmother bought him. As he started the car the chorus of Mary Wells' "My Guy" played from the speakers. He snapped his fingers in time, pulling from the parking spot, and driving towards the one 'White's only' theatre in Philly – The Grand.

-----POV/Setting Change-----

When I met her, I was taken aback. She was more gorgeous up close than she was from the booth. I never told anyone how I felt, or what I felt, except for Katerena. JJ thought he knew it all, and maybe that's what ticked him off, but she understood; then again she was a girl.

I was scared at first. Scared to talk to her, scared to breathe the same air as she.

See, the thing was – her father was the minister of East Philly. Which meant everyone from the surrounding neighborhoods would pack inside of the cramped church every Saturday night and Sunday morning to listen to this man talk. He knew my family, we Quincy's were well known for our chain of record stores across the whole Philadelphia area, and watched me as I grew up. He thought I was destined to be the next Frank Sinatra because I sang on the church choir with my mother.

I was very close to her then, and singing was a passion of mine. Keyword? Was.

It wasn't until the Cholera took her life did I start acting out – I was twelve at the time. My father always favored Katerena more, for what reason I don't know, but I always sort of resented her for that. So, I took initiative and tried to find a replacement family. Though I was only twelve, I looked older than believed, and I got into some cool spots that way.

I knew Jack my whole life, since we were tykes in preschool. His family was never a full family; he's from what they call a 'broken home'.

After meeting him in preschool we immediately became best friends, never separating and always having each other's backs. We went out wandering after that, getting beers and drinking them as we walked through the dark streets of Philly. It wasn't until we were on the west side did I meet him – the whole reason this shindig when down like this.

I was introduced to Kevin who was ten years my senior; he took me under his wing, taught me to fight and taught me the true value of family. There was talk of mafia in the city, my mom and dad constantly ranted about it, and I never really thought it was true until I met Kevin.

He'd been the boss of the Corleone Family since his father was killed when he was sixteen. He was the toughest guy I knew, and I looked up to him. I started following his examples, stealing, lying, and cheating. By the time I was fifteen, I was a "made man". I was a solider in the Corleone Family, and partner to one of the hit men. I met Sandra Davies there, she called herself Sadie and I was quickly attracted to her.

I rarely went home, not that my father noticed, and pretty soon I was expelled from school. When my father found out of my expulsion, I was sent away to a preparatory school for boys, while rumors flew around Philly of my whereabouts.

I spent two years there, faked my clean act and went home with my high school diploma a year early. When I came back, my Dad had turned to drinking and remarried some woman he met at a bar. Not one of the best choices, she did my _real _no glory. I guess after I started realizing things wouldn't change, I went back to my old ways. Kevin was still around, and I fell back into the groove.

I found out Kat and JJ had started dating after he stopped dating Beth, his first girlfriend. I was mad at first, but it gave me a chance to get closer to her. I stopped hating her as much, and I understood where she came from. Of course, she was still her teeny bopper self – dancing on Bandstand and whatnot.

She never knew how much I admired her, how much I wanted to be carefree like her, but we all make our own decisions, we all choose the road we want, and I just happened to pick the wrong one.


	4. Picking & Choosing

**Author's Note**: Thank you two for the reviews. ;)  
I got more inspiration for the story than I thought I would – I wrote ideas on a paper towel, in my GED classes, and in the apple store. Quotes and everything; I've got the next few chapters planned out, but I want at least a few more reviews before I start on the next chapter. So, I hope this pleases you all. Ha, I liked making Spied the cocky one since he never gets that persona. So, I decided to change him being on the polo team to the track team, made more sense.

I do not own The Grand, or American Bandstand. JJ, Beth, Meg, East Catholic and Mrs. Pryor belong to NBC studios though sometimes I like to think JJ is mine. Jude, Tommy, Spiederman, and Sadie belong to Ctv/the-n.

Chapter Three: Picking & Choosing

The sun shone brightly overhead radiating heat that could be seen rising from the streets and sidewalk to any passer by. Despite those downfalls Tom was on top of the world. His fingers tapped against the wheel in time with Mary Wells' voice, driving to The Grand without having to think about it. He'd been there so many times he could've had his own seat in the theatre. That'd been his hangout throughout High School. It'd been rumored that he paid off the matrons and he was allowed in there whenever with whomever. Never cared what he did either.

Eight minutes and three seconds later his mustang drove pass The Grand, and he spotted Judith with a group of friends that included Vincent Spiederman. He grimaced and circled the block for a parking spot. By that time, 'Under the Boardwalk' had begun playing and he started humming along with the intro as he pulled into a space. He turned off the car, tossing the keys in the air and catching them as he stepped out. '_Oh, when the sun beats down and burns the tar up on the roof._' Outside transistor radios and store radios could be heard playing the same song. '_And your shoes get so hot, you wish your tired feet were fireproof_.' Tommy sauntered up to the crowd, his hands in his pockets, and a smile spread across his face as he heard Judith laugh.

'_Under the boardwalk…down by the sea, yeah. On a blanket with my baby is where I'll be_.'

She didn't see him just yet, but Vincent sure did.

"I thought we just got rid of you, Quincy." He said icily. Tommy chuckled as Vincent pushed Judith behind him. '_Under the boardwalk, out of the sun. Under the boardwalk, we'll be having some fun_.'

"See, the thing is, before you so _rudely_ took her away I was gonna ask her to dance." He explained calmly as if it were the weather they were discussing. '_Under the boardwalk, people walking above. Under the boardwalk, we'll be falling in love._'

"Like she'd dance with you." He said, rolling his eyes, cockiness rolling off him in waves. "She belongs to **me**, _sucker_." He pointed to himself and she pushed from behind him. '_Under the boardwalk, boardwalk_.'

"You dip!" she said, her hands on her hips as she walked around to face him. "Are you completely idiotic? I do not belong to anyone," she exclaimed, pointing her finger in his face. "Especially not **you**, Vincent Spiederman!"

'_In the park you hear the happy sound of the carousel_.'

"Ha. Looks like the lady has spoken." Tommy quipped, a smirk on his face.

'_You can almost taste the hot dogs and French fries they sell_.'

"Dude, shut up." Vincent said, leaning around to look at him.

'_Under the boardwalk down by the sea, yeah. On a blanket with my baby is where I'll be_.'

"No, you shut up. You are not a California kid; you belong to a _country_ club! So lay off the slang, ivy league infant." She said, turning on her heel and facing Tommy. "Let's go. Now." She walked past him, leaving Vincent stare after them dumbfounded. '_Under the boardwalk, out of the sun._

_Under the boardwalk, we'll be having some fun_.'

She walked ahead of him for a few feet before realizing she didn't know where she was going. '_Under the boardwalk, people walking above. Under the boardwalk, we'll be falling in love_.'

She turned back to see Tommy a few feet back, leaning against a glossy black mustang, his head dipped low. '_Under the boardwalk, boardwalk_. ' Approaching him slowly, she feigned exacerbation, and folded her arms across her chest looking at him.

"You were going to let me walk off without you?" she asked, and he shook his head in response his baby blues peering up at her.

"No. Besides, you knew I wasn't walking with you" He said, pulling his hands out of his pockets and standing up straight, their faces inches apart. "Now shall we go?"

Her breath caught in her throat from their close proximity, and she nodded wordlessly. '_Oh, under the boardwalk, down by the sea_.' He pulled open the door, gesturing for her to get in shutting the door gingerly behind her. He jogged around the car, hopping in the drivers' seat. '_On a blanket with my baby is where I'll be_.'

Judith pulled her legs up underneath her, facing him as he started the car. "Where are we off to?" she asked, leaning her head into her palm. '_Under the boardwalk, out of the sun. Under the boardwalk, we'll be having some fun_.'

A smile spread across his features as he pulled out of the spot, driving on down the street. "Oh, you'll see." He murmured relaxing back in his seat as the wind blew through the car. She peered at him for a moment before turning her eyes up front. "Okay…" was all she simply said.

'_Under the boardwalk, people walking above. Under the boardwalk, we'll be falling in love. Under the boardwalk, boardwalk_.'

--

When she decided to come with me, I was floored. I never in my days thought that she'd choose me over Vince. To say I was nervous that day was an understatement – I was sure it was going to be me in her way of words, but luckily I wasn't. Every time I was near her I would get this funny feeling in my stomach, in my heart, and I still get it even now when thinking and talking of her. I didn't know what it was then, but something in my heart told me she had to be mine.

Rumors were spreading like colds around East Catholic, my Alma matter, and I wasn't sure if she was one of the believers. I hoped she wasn't because most of those rumors were not true.

Vincent never liked me, our father's had been rival's in high school so I guess he thought that automatically made us rival's. He was always a bit too squeaky clean for me, then when he finally fot to high school, he was a year younger than I, and made the Varsity track team – he thought he was the shit. Like he was somebody, and he suddenly thought he was better than me.

I seen a spunk in Jude, a fire inside that was different than any other gir- woman I had seen before, and I loved it. The look in her eye said that she believed she could do anything as long as she put her mind to it.

I was afraid at first that I'd hold her back, but she never stopped coming around. I couldn't do nothing but accept it – not that I had wanted to. She was the sun of my sky, and I don't know if she ever knew how much I loved her.


End file.
